servafandomcom-20200215-history
Gareth Kedvés
Gareth Cabbage was the first (and last) Colonial Deputy of Rho Aquilae, within the Region of Pel's Aurora. He later became the first Archon of the Giannist Hierarchy. Early Life Gareth Cabbage was born during Evening Star of Year 150 in a relatively unimportant mining outpost on a Barren World sponsored and managed by Akator Mining, a subsidiary of Lukkastor Mega-conglomerate. He was named after his grandfather by his father. His family at the time consisted of his father, brother, sister and mother. The latter stayed at home to take care of Gareth while the others worked long hours in the deep mining shafts of the planet. This continued until he was twelve, when his father and brother both died in a fatal collapse that occurred in their quadrant of the mine due to what was thought to be an accidental malfunction and subsequent explosion of a piece of equipment that then destabilized the cavern. After this tragedy, his mother had to take over her husband's position in the mine alongside his sister. This meant Gareth stayed alone most of the day. He spent his free time learning and reading the books that his mother had left for him. Unfortunately, he never got around to learning history, which meant his knowledge of it remained fragmented and incomplete at best. At the age of sixteen, he had to start working in the mines himself. He had been looking forward to this, as he wanted to provide for his remaining family members and, if possible, attempt to gain more wealth doing so in order to save his mother and sister from potential death at the hands of the same accident that befell his father and brother. After a few weeks of working, he proposed several upgrades to the foreman of the outpost, which ultimately led to a four percent increase in production. As Gareth kept working in the mines throughout the years, his mother died due to an illness, which left him and his sister alone. At the age of 26, the foreman that once ran the outpost (and one that had become Gareth's friend) passed away due to old age. Gareth was then offered the position of foreman, which he accepted immediately. He ran the outpost successfully for twenty years, after which another representative appeared in his office. This time one of Lukkastor Mega-Conglomerate, who then offered him the position of Colonial Deputy on a newly-colonized world in the Region of Pel's Aurora. He once again accepted without a doubt. His sister then took over the position of forewoman at the outpost while Gareth left for his new prospects. As Deputy Before he made his way to Rho Aquilae, he noticed a starship sitting in the orbital shipyards of his world. It was a Star Galleon seemingly without any purpose or use. The sight of a vessel such as this being unused piqued his interest. He then used the last of his personal wealth accrued during his days as a foreman to purchase it, renaming it the Absolution. Upon his arrival at Rho Aquilae in Morning Star of Year 197, Gareth immediately noticed a slew of problems in the colony. The nutrient stores were empty, the colony had no water, there was a lack of a fusionable element to keep the reactors running, there was barely any industry to speak of and the mining facilities were running sub-optimally. It was clear to Gareth that he had a lot of work to do in the months to come. During his first month as deputy, he found a temporary solution to the food and water issue by trading away the colony's dark matter to Lukkastor in exchange for nutrients and water. He began solving the industry problem by constructing the colony's very first Nanofactory out of many. Perhaps most notable was his solution to the lack of Helium-3. He ordered the Absolution to dive into a nearby Gas Giant and set up a mining platform there, known as the Icarus platform. It was during this month that the colony's security officer, Gianni Athanasios, planted the first seeds of what would later become the Eagle Guard. It was Gianni who shaped the very first 10,000 soldiers of Rho Aquilae into what was then known as the National Guard. These same soldiers would later be known as Sanguine Division, which was widely considered to be the best of the Eagle Guard. With Gareth's support to form the National Guard as a defensive unit, Gianni began constructing a vast military base in order to accommodate the new recruits. During the following months, Gareth continued his objective of making Rho Aquilae a self-sufficient colony by constructing hydroponic farms, improving industry and mining capabilities. It was during these months that he personally saw to strengthening ties with other colonies in the region, namely Iota Zulu, Epsilon Izari and Meio. Iota Ermina Incident It was during First Abundance of Year 197 that Rho Aquilae suffered its first and what some might call its greatest loss. The death of Gianni Athanasios in the system of Iota Ermina. The crew that returned his body to the colony famously stated "Rho Aquilae is a widow." Not too long after this, a personality cult emerged around the deceased security officer, which would later become the religion known as Giannism. In response to this act of violence by the Uhara that had caused the death of Gianni, Gareth appointed a new security officer named Dardan Baris. With the full support of the colonial industry and resource production, Dardan began preparing the National Guard for a full-scale invasion of the alien colony in Iota Ermina. This was done with numerous virtual-reality simulations of the invasion as well as the purchase and manufacture of vehicles. Gareth and Dardan both knew they could not go against a whole world on their own and so the search for potential allies began. The Free Systems In the early days of Brilliant Light of Year 197, a warlord attacked the Lukkastor Mass Conveyor, which was at Rho Aquilae in order to gather tithe from the colony. In response, Gareth ordered the immediate mobilization of all the armed vessels in the colony's Astrofleet, which totaled five ships, including the Absolution. The warlord commanded a single Heavy Star Frigate and as such, both Gareth and Dardan imagined this would be a simple victory. No such victory came, however. After a lengthy battle, Gareth realized that the colonial fleet was significantly outgunned and begrudgingly gave the order to surrender. The warlord then looted the vessel, capturing the entirety of the crew before departing with all of the resources within the conveyor. Lukkastor then allowed Rho Aquilae to keep the conveyor for themselves. Despite being a relatively major loss for the colony, Gareth felt compelled to seek out the identity of this assailant, for they had shown honor and integrity during the battle and Gareth wanted to seek out the possibility of recruiting them for the upcoming invasion. However, nobody seemed to know who exactly this warlord was until she identified herself as Melina Luther. Melina had been working to overthrow corporate rule in Pel's Aurora and had attacked the Lukkastor conveyor for this very purpose. She had created an alliance that came to be known as The Free Systems (or TFS for short). She invited Rho Aquilae to join her in her goal, which Gareth accepted as he needed assistance against the aliens in Iota Ermina. Iota Ermina Campaign It was during Broad Light of Year 197 that the Iota Ermina Campaign finally got underway. With a sizable fleet comprising of Rho Aquilaen ships and her allies, led by Melina Luther and a significant ground force comprised of the National Guard, Lukkastor security forces as well as Venusian Retainer mercenaries. After more than a week of a fierce land, air, sea, and space campaign, the world was subjugated and Rho Aquilae had its vengeance against the Uhara. However, this victory set in motion a chain of events that changed Rho Aquilae from being primarily a mining world to being a highly militant society. With it came a large surge in religious fervor, as Gianni was being seen more and more as a divine entity. Rise of Giannism Gareth allowed this new-found religion to remain instead of snuffing it out, which led to its fast expansion among the worlds in the system of Rho Aquilae. By the end of Summer's Set, militant lynch mobs had appeared on Rho Aquilae, who took it upon themselves to prosecute, execute and mangle every pacifist they could find. Gareth became increasingly worried at these violent outbursts, as he himself was not a believer. He devised a solution to integrate these lynch mobs into a separate "elite" military force that he took to calling the Holy Warriors of Gianni, after which he covered transport costs for any pacifist or non-believer that wished to leave the colony. Formation of the Giannist Hierarchy As the colony of Rho Aquilae grew in size, power and wealth, it had in many ways grown past being a mere colony, with many worlds under its rule, one of the best armies, one of the largest fleets and one of the most developed industries in the region. It had a unique language and a culture distinct from the rest of the region and as such Gareth felt it was time to change its status. Moreover, he found it increasingly difficult to manage it on his own. He was overtaxed by the intense needs of the people and the ever-changing political situation in Pel's Aurora. It was then that Gareth ordered the construction of a giant temple complex known as the Giannion. It was in this temple that he reformed the colony into the Giannist Hierarchy, a stratocratic government that shared power between its principal members. This was an election based system instead of the standard deputy system, which left just one person in control of the entire government. He named his new title Archon, a position in which he could stay for two years until re-elections. The former security officer became known as the Supreme Commander, while the colonels of each regiment in the Eagle Guard could vote on the title of Executor and each wing captain of the Wings of Rho Aquilae could vote on the title of Praetor. This eased Gareth's rule significantly, as he was no longer the sole ruling entity. This system became known as a Stellar Archonate. As Archon Category:GH articles Category:Characters Category:Colonial deputies